Team Player
For the challenge, see Operations (challenges). This is the second mission of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. In it, you play as PFC. Joseph Allen. You start off lying on the ground as General Shepherd helps you up. After defending the APC laying the bridge, you must get in a Humvee taking control of the mini-gun. As the Convoy then drives through the streets, you must engage several OpFor as they open fire on your Humvee. After an RPG then knocks you out of the Humvee, you must then clear out a nearby building. Hunter 2-3 informs you over the radio that they are taking heavy fire inside a school. You and Sgt. Foley's team (Hunter 2-1) go in to assist. You then meet up with General Shepherd at the rally point who personally tells you you're taking orders from him from now on. The multiplayer maps Skidrow (outside the school) and Invasion (Humvee ride) are based on this level. Enemy Intels *'Intel No. 2: '''In one of the school's classrooms. Right after you heard Foley said, "I think I saw one run into that classroom," go inside that classroom, the Intel is on a table next to some barrels. *'Intel No. 3:' Right after you exit the school, there will be a yellow taxi outside. Next to that car are some crates, the laptop is on one of them. Trivia *This is the only level that doesn't have a title card that tells the name, day, player character, time, etc. This is because the game was supposed to have you start in your Humvee and driving to the bridge when watching the beginning cutscene to the level, only you would be hit by a explosion, thus shell-shocked at the beginning of the level. *There is a glitch where you can kill the soldier at the top of the steps. If you go to the edge of the destroyed bridge, you will always find a m16a4 there. Go to the soldier, and shoot the first round beside his head and then move your gun so it is aimed at his head. It will not count as friendly fire and he will sink through the floor. *If you turn around after Shepherd helps you up in the beginning, you can see him walking with an odd step past a tank and into some bushes. *It is very odd for a high-ranking officer like Shepherd to be present at a heated battle like this. It's possible that he's there to make himself look heroic, suiting his goal of glorifying himself. *There is a M1A2 Abrams tank with the name Tirpitz (a nod to WWII, and perhaps the CoD1 mission based on it). *It seems that some soldiers aren't taking the first battle in the beginning seriously, since they are eating chocolate or playing with their phones. If you go to the stairs that lead up to the bridge while the battle is still going on, there are three soldiers looking at one's cell phone. *An Afghan soldier can be seen next to two Rangers behind a pick-up truck eating a chocolate bar. This is quite funny due to the fact that intense fighting is going on right behind him, this is sometimes seen with a US Ranger at the top of the stairs on the bridge. *When the technical drives to the bridge it is impossible to kill the driver and it will always leave. *When they are about to blow up the building with OpFor on the roof, many Rangers are videotaping the event with their phones. A Ranger will mention Steven Spielberg after the building goes down. *After Shepherd leaves and before you board your Humvee, you can see Shepherd up on the bridge talking on a cell phone. At a certain point in the conversation, he will scream into the phone, possibly implying that he wants something that could not be done like calling in transport to pick him up in the heat of battle. *The HMMWVs shown in this mission were given paint schemes similar to those used in Generation Kill. The door markers show a "B" followed by a square with a diagonal slash in it. The symbol is actually that of a reconnaissance or cavalry unit, such as the one featured in ''Generation Kill. Rangers are considered infantry, so a square with an X in it would be more appropriate. *If you do not get inside your vehicle and instead attempt to run across the bridge on your own, sniper fire from the far right will kill you even if you hide behind Big Foot. *Similarly, if you ran on foot over the bridge but instead fell through the gap, you will die and the text will read, "It would be safer to ride in the convoy." *The last Humvee in the convoy on the bridge is named "Blue Steel," which may be a reference to the movie Zoolander. *On some occasions, one of the soldiers walking beside the Humvees may be called Roycewicz. It is a random model, though. Sometimes, a soldier called Grigsby (a reference to Mark Grigsby, voice of SSgt. Griggs and IW worker) spawns. *Sgt. Foley will appear to board the Humvee in front of yours, named "Donna." Proceeding in the town, the Humvee stops, and before the other soldiers can disembark Sgt. Foley disappears. It's hard to know how he has made it to your squad afterward. *You may hear a conversation between three Rangers who discuss which building is being targeted by the fighters. One Ranger will ask his superior officer which building is being targeted. His superior will reply that it is the one on the right. Another Ranger will ask again. The superior will repeat, but will stutter mid-sentence and ask a Ranger named Dave which building is the target. Dave will chuckle and say the one on the left *Entering into the city, you can note that some faces of the buildings at your Humvee's right slowly go down, revealing damage from the airstrike. They are dangerously pointed towards you, but do not fall. *The first civilian you come across has the same face as Victor Zakhaev. *some of you said that the dillon m134 does not fire with a spinning effect, it does, you are wrong. *You are instructed to keep your eye out for "EPWs" while manning the crew served weapon. This is somewhat of a misnomer, as EPW stands for Enemy Prisoner of War. This may have been taken from Generation Kill, as EPWs were referenced many times in the show, and the scriptwriter might have thought that EPW was a blanket term for all enemy combatants, not just those in captivity. *In the alleyway of many buildings, you can see several civilians running away from you. A man is even ripped from the street by OpFor troops, however you cannot fire. *Some of the civilian cars you encounter as you are in the Humvee are indestructible. *If you barely pull in the trigger and just spool the minigun Cpl. Dunn will still yell for you to stop firing at nothing. (The minigun can be spooled without complaint by holding alt-fire.) *When you drive into the town, you will see three OpFor on a balcony with no weapons, and possibly a fourth one in a window above them, also unarmed. Shooting them will make you fail the mission since they are still unarmed. During the ambush, if you try to fire upon these same unarmed militia, you will still fail the mission for going against RoE. *If you fire on the unarmed militia scouting you (without actually hitting them) they will hold up invisible weapons, as the stock "reacting to gunfire" animation was not designed for unarmed characters. *As soon as your Humvee pulls in front of the three Afghan militiamen look to your left and you can see three or four other militia running down the street into an alley. They can be fired upon and killed. *The OpFor in this mission seem to be allied with the Ultranationalists, because their flags and stars can be seen on the balcony of the unarmed OpFor Soldiers, and also at the school. * On the last building to the right before the corner where the OpFor soldiers on the balcony are seen, you can briefly see an OpFor soldier armed with an RPG running across the rooftop. He can be fired on, however it must be quick as he appears for only a split second. *If you look in the background before the sniper hits a truck, you can see OpFor running in the alleyways, but you cannot hit them. *Your Humvee may possibly have been destroyed by a mine or roadside bomb, since you can kill the OpFor carrying the RPG and your Humvee will still blow up, though this is difficult, because the rocket is usually fired before you can kill him. *Even though the HMMWV Curbstomper is destroyed by RPG fire you still can see it's name. *Across the city you can see Khaled Al-Asad´s face on the walls. There are also photos of a nuclear mushroom cloud in the school, from the explosion in "Shock and Awe". Also, in the doors and walls of some buildings there is graffiti on the walls that say "infidel". *General Shepherd reappears among the squad pinned down outside the school. You can see him get into the passenger seat of the rear Humvee after killing the enemies on the second floor. Sometimes, the car leaves him behind. Rarely, he will get shot by OpFor and die. *You can kill General Shepherd when he is pinned down with Hunter 2-3. It won't count as friendly fire. *There are a few indestructible computers in the school. Even if you throw a grenade at them, they will still be unharmed. *In the school, there are vending machines with Russian writing on them, although you're in Afghanistan, so it should be either Persian or Arabic, both official languages of Afghanistan. ** Note: Afghanistan was once a Soviet Union puppet-state and borders several FSU nations, namely Turkmenistan, Tajikistan and Uzbekistan. All three languages used the Cyrillic alphabet until recently, so it is not unreasonable for a vending machine to have such lettering as Afghanistan has very little industry of its own. Further, the two national languages of Afghanistan are Dari (a Persian dialect) and Pashto. Both use the Arabic script, but are not Arabic languages. *Once you reach the second floor of the school, if you look outside one of the windows you will see two Humvees. One is called "Dirty" and the other in front of the first is called "Diana" referencing the Michael Jackson song "Dirty Diana". *Even if the school is cleared out, walking into the streets in front of the main entrance automatically kills you. *If you shoot General Shepherd in the arm or leg near the very end of the level before he starts addressing Allen, he will turn away and ignore the player, neglecting to invite PFC. Joseph Allen to work for him. *If you throw a grenade at Shepherd at the end of the level, a Ranger beside him will throw it away. *The TV show NCIS uses video from this level in the episode "Child's Play", in the scene where Angela is analyzing battle footage. Elsewhere, one of the children is seen playing the AC-130 Spec Ops mission, albeit with the screen zoomed-in so you can't see the HUD. *There is a glitch in this mission: if you get yourself run over by the Humvee that you ride, you will continue to ride it but will respawn again from the last checkpoint. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Templates Category:Campaign Templates Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single-Player Levels